RED SILK SHEETS
by ILoveUIchigo
Summary: I slowly looked around the room,looking for clues to what had happened. Then I noticed the bed. There on the white silken sheets was a large, red stain with a lighter, clear wet stain…I inhaled sharply,my heart doing a giant flip.OH DEAR GOD! REVISED
1. Chapter 1

RED SILK SHEETS

A/n: A certain reviewer let me notice somthing about this fic. Anyway, to clear up any confution, this is set after the mew mews returned to normal. But they had never met the actual _aliens_, only the monsters. I know, kinda weird. lol. But please read forward.

_Chapter One_

Sometimes, there were times where you didn't want to remember something…and then there were times when you did WANT to remember something ...This was one of the times that I wanted to remember something…

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!

I woke up to find myself in a bedroom that I didn't recognize. I woke up, and found myself naked in a bed that wasn't mine. And I awoke to a pounding headache…

I gathered the silk sheets that were bunched around my waist and pulled them over to cover my breasts. Where the hell was I? I wondered.

I looked around to see the room, it was decorated in fancy décor, and it was large and roomy. The clothes that I were dressed in last night were spread all over the floor. I groaned as I slowly exited the bed, and pulled the sheet to wrap around me like a bath towel.

I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay Ichigo…just calm down and think," I said aloud, as I pulled the sheet tighter around me and slowly walked towards the center of the room.

I remembered arriving at the club, my girl friend, and former team mate Purin (A/n: Age 21) meeting me there I wanted to come because it was going to be her first DJ gig. And I remembered checking in at a hotel near her place. Oh, I had never gone clubbing before, my dad would'nt let me, so I had a rush at all the action going on. I decided to dance, drink a little… nothing wrong with that.

I slowly looked around the room, looking for clues to what had happened. Then I noticed the bed. There on the white silken sheets was a large, red stain with a lighter, clear wet stain…I inhaled sharply, my heart doing a giant flip. OH DEAR GOD!

I screamed, turning my back to the bed. Oh my God! What the fucking hell had happened?

"Are you alright?"

I screamed again and spun around to face one of the doors that led into the room. There stood a young man with a towel around his hips, and another towel drying his forest-green colored hair. He looked slightly strange, but I was more worried that I just might have had a one night stand with him. He was hot but I felt a real anger course through my veins, I tried to shake it off.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily, I was gathering the sheet closer to me.

He smiled at me steadily. "You were drunk last night when I introduced myself."

"Well then maybe you should reintroduce yourself," I snapped, gathering my black bra from the floor. I looked to see if there was a clue from last night, but I saw none.

"My name is Kisshu," he said smiling lightly.

"At least I know who my one night stand was," I muttered, picking up my strawberry colered panties, they looked slightly torn.

"Is that what you think I am?" he asked, somewhat distraught.

"Considering the stain on the bed, yes," I said, looking at him, then closed my eyes. "Will you _please_ put some clothes on, Kisshu?"

"You didn't mind me being naked last night," he said matter-of-factly.

I blushed darkly, "Last night, I was not in my right mind." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ya, of course, drinking does that. But drinking also makes the truth come out of you."

"Excuse me?" I said, turning around. "What do you mean the _truth_?"

He smirked his golden eyes looked at me with amusment. "Yeah I learned a lot about you _Ichigo_."

My eyes went wide. Okay another thing to tell Purin, no more drinks. Or clubs. And it was time to listen to my dad, only good old fashioned birthday parties, without the alcohol for me.

"I know that last night was your first time…well actually first four times." he went on, I felt my cheeks flame up.

FOUR TIMES? "Oh and you have a little birthmark right here…" he turned and touched the area in his inner thigh. Proof, that I had once been a Mew Mew...

I narrowed my eyes. And I went to brush away a stubborn red strand of hair from my face when I noticed for the first time, on my left hand the stunning ring on my ring finger. I took it in for a moment... The sight of the ring, I began having a screaming fit again.

"I take it you noticed your ring, huh Koneko?" he asked, smirking.

I gaped up at him. Koneko? He'd already gone to pet names for me?

"W-w-we're m-m-married?" I stuttered, utterly shocked, my head felt like it was spinning.

He smiled and opened his arms out wide.

"You are officially my wife, hunny."

I stared at him for a long while, the words processing through my mind. Before I went "Ah" and fainted. This was one of the moments where I wanted to forget and yet remember. Lord, how did I get into this mess??

_**Review**_ for more! This is the first fanfiction. Disclaimer: I make no money off this, so please don't sue.

By the way, Ichigo is age 23, and Kisshu is age 24 in this fic. Please tell me what you thought.

Much Love to all,

ILoveUIchigo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kish's POV

Whoa! I hurried and caught my bride before she hit the floor. Well…that went…well, not as I planned, I guess.

And truth be told, is there any way to tell a girl that she got married over night while she was drunk?

I lifted her and placed her on the settee in the room. She was beautiful, that I knew as soon as she walked through the door last night. Red strands of hair, coffee colored eyes, and her smile, everything about her just drew her to me.

Her friend had her watching her play, while drinking…a lot. I decided to sit down next to her and act like there was no other place to sit, which was actually true, most people were dancing.

Ichigo, as she later told me, was having a good time with her friend _Purin, _Her friend had finished helping for the night, and another DJ was skating away.

However, once a handsome boy had asked Purin for a dance she told Ichigo that she would be gone for awhile. And this left me alone with Kitty once again; I needed to talk to her.

"_I think you've had enough," I whispered, watching Ichigo order another drink, her friend went off somewhere with a boy._

"_I shtill remememember..._HIM_," She hissed, her words slurring, starting another beer._

"_Him?" I asked brushing her hair away from her face; I felt lust from just talking to her, never mind touching._

"_My schtupid Ex," she said, banging her bottle back down on the table. "Scheated on me wiff my neighbor next door, that bitsch. Let her inta my apartment. And in my bed too."_

_She laid her head against the table._

"_Caught 'em, both in m' bed, after I came home to shurprishe him," she muttered into the table._

"_Bastard," I whispered, continuing to brush her hair away from her face, this felt nice. "You deserve better than that Kitten."_

_She raised her head and looked at me. She was beautiful; I was surprised that the guy would cheat on her. I brushed my fingers down her cheek. It was smooth like a baby's bottom. She closed her eyes for a moment, and I debated wither to kiss her or not._

"_Marryme," she whispered._

"_What?" I said, suddenly pulling back._

"_Ne'er mind," she said, turning back around._

"_Where did that suddenly come from?" I asked._

"_Ne'er mind," she said. "All you hada do was shay not interested."_

"_I didn't say I wasn't interested," I said._

The point was…I was very interested I thought with a smile as I moved to pull the bloody sheets off the bed. No, I was every bit interested. Her proposal just came as a shocker. She beat me to the punch.

"_Sho y' are?" she said._

"_I would be crazy not to be interested in you," I said truthfully. "Just, you're drunk, Kitty. You'll regret marring me the second you wake up in the morning."_

"_No I won't," she said, slurring her words still._

"_I'm different from other boys, yeah you will."_

"_Wanna bet?" she said, standing._

_I looked around…we were in red-light Tokyo. It wasn't too hard to get married. _

So I got married. Mum won't be happy when she finds out that her eldest got married to a girl he hardly knew, and from another world. Well she had been bugging me to marry…now I am…to a girl who was beautiful so she would fit into our lifestyle perfectly. My mother would have a wonderful time talking to her too, if she could get through the fact that she is human.

My beautiful bride moaning on the coach brought back those memories that nearly made me hard again. I turned back around to find that Ichigo was sitting up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sitting down beside her.

"I'm married?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and slowly rubbed her back.

She sighed and straightened her back.

"Then I want a divorce."

My hand dropped.

SHE WANTED A DIVORCE?!

Hmm…What'll happed next? Review and you will know.

_ILOVEUICHIGO_

P.s. I don own Tokyo Mew Mew


End file.
